


Démon du tonnerre, Façonneur de foudre

by Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki



Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragon Slayer story, Dragon war, F/F, F/M, Seriously what happened to the others
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki/pseuds/Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki
Summary: Poursuivi par le molosse de sa tante, Freak trébuche devant l'antre d'une certaine créature.Celle-ci prend pitié de lui et le prend son sous aile, lui donnant un nom, une famille et un tout nouveau monde où évoluer. Un monde du nom de Earthland, une terre de magie où ses compétences seront défiés.(Je suis vraiment mauvaise au résumé, lisez le début pour avoir un vrai aperçu de l'histoire)





	1. Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, même chose que pour mes autres histoires, ne vous attendez pas à une mise à jour régulière.  
> Toujours est-il... J'ai beaucoup trop d'idées et pas assez de temps, j'ai genre 60 différentes fanfic partiellement écrite sur mon ordinateur.  
> Je n'ai aucun correcteur, donc il risque d'avoir des erreurs. Désolé d'avance.
> 
> En espérant que vous appréciez!!

Un jeune Harry Potter, en piteux état, courrait dans les rues, tentant d’échapper au molosse lâché sur lui. Tournant à droite, il continua de courir, de toute ses forces, espérant de toutes ses forces réussirent à s’échapper. Il continua de courir à travers le parc, encore et encore, les arbres défilant devant lui. Il ne savait pas où il allait ou où il était, seulement qu’il devait fuir. L’épuisement le clama enfin, le faisant s’effondrer dans une clairière.  
Un œil écarlate s’ouvrit, dans les tréfonds d’une caverne. Quelqu’un avait passé sa barrière. La créature se leva, paresseusement, allant voir ce qui osait trépasser sur son territoire. Arrivant à l’entrée, elle frémit avant de grogner. Un enfant, ses vêtements en lambeaux, couvert de sang et de crasse. Un enfant, pas plus âgé que 6 ans  
Il leva la tête vers le bruit. Face à lui, immense, était une créature reptilienne aux yeux écarlate. Ses écailles était aussi noir que la nuit, des marquage écarlates luisant s’étendant sur son corps, une longue queue se finissant en une pointe de lance osseuse, quatre cornes recourbées vers l’arrière, semblable à des os, l’os descendant de chaque côté de sa tête, créant une sorte de sourcil. Ses ailes était semblable à une chauvesouris, teinté d’écarlate à son extrémité. Toutes sa crête était faite d’os hérissé, des plaques osseuses sur le dos de ses pattes, ses avants bras, épaules, côtes et poitrail, formant une sorte d’armure légère. Chaque articulation des pattes et ailes était ornés de piques d’os, pouvant clairement faire du dégât. Un dragon. La pensée finit enfin de couler, de prendre une teinte de réalité dans son cerveau. Son souffle se stoppa, la terreur pure à la vue d’une créature réputé pour sa cruauté et sa dangerosité. Une voix rugueuse mais douce le sortit de sa transe apeurée.  
\- Que fais-tu ici petit ?  
Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre que le dragon avait parlé, mais même ainsi, aucune réponse ne venait. Le dragon sembla lever un sourcil, avant de renifler, puis plisser le nez.  
\- Et bien, un bain ne serait pas de trop.  
Et sans un mot de plus, elle le ramassa par le col, trottant vers une autre clairière, tenant un petit lac en son sein et le lâchant dedans. Il voulut protester mais se tu en voyant un savon être lâché à ses côtés. Mieux valait obéir. Il enleva ses vêtements et commença à se laver, sous l’œil attentif du dragon, allongé non loin.  
Elle avait eu un meilleur aperçu du garçon. Cheveux noir ébouriffé, yeux verts. Mal-nourri, battu, coup de ceinture si les traces dans son dos était une indication. Ce qui l’étonnait le plus était la cicatrice en forme d’éclair sur son front. Elle pouvait sentir de la magie en venir. Une qui n’était pas celle du garçon. Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie lorsque celui-ci se tint devant elle, cheveux encore humide, vêtu des vêtements simples qu’elle avait créé avec un peu de magie, une tunique noir sur un pantalon blanc. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Un ordre ou une punition peut-être.  
\- Alors petit, qu’elle est ton nom ?  
\- Freak.  
Elle plissa le nez de colère, grognant, le faisant sursauter et reculer légèrement de peur.  
\- Pas un nom ça.  
\- Désolé… il commença, mais elle secoua la tête  
\- Nul besoin, ce sont ces humains qui doivent l’être. Je sais. Je vais te donner un nom.  
Le garçon la regarda, ses yeux ayant une lueur d’espoir.  
\- Ravage. Ton nom sera Ravage.  
\- Ravage… il dit, semblant tester le nom, avant d’avoir un sourire. Et toi ?  
\- Je suis Carnage Alakh Kohuru. Et ta protectrice à partir de maintenant.  
Le garçon sourit, et elle le ramassa, le menant à sa tanière. Une fois le garçon endormi, elle laissa enfin son esprit décider de ses prochaines actions. La magie ici était trop faible, endommageant la croissance de l’enfant. Elle allait devoir délocaliser sa tanière. Ou plutôt délocaliser son territoire en Earthland. Et lancer quelques barrières. De puissante si possible. Elle soupira, regardant le petit humain endormi contre son flanc, s’enroulant autour de lui.

Le lendemain, après avoir jeté un faible sort de sommeil sur Ravage, elle s’enfonça dans les méandres des grottes qui était sa tanière, jusqu’à atteindre le grand cœur de lacrima en son centre. Elle sourit en touchant le cristal, les fenêtres translucides apparaissant sous ses griffes, le texte défilant dessus. Après quelques manipulations, le cœur pulsa, libérant et activant un immense cercle arcanique. Et dans un souffle, Ils avaient disparu.


	2. Nom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La première année de cohabitation des deux

Dumbledore s’agitait dans son bureau. Rien ne pouvait trouver Harry Potter. Il avait disparu de la surface du monde. L’enfant de la prophétie supposé vaincre Voldemort était partit, tout comme ses chances d’obtenir la gloire et la fortune d’anciennes maisons nobles. Il serra les dents. Il trouverait cet idiot d’enfant et s’assurerait qu’il le suive lui et personne d’autre !

A peine matérialisé dans Earthland, elle lança de nombreux sort, laissant toutes les barrières s’activés, s’assurant que personne ne puisse accéder à son territoire, ni même le trouver. Rassurée que tout soit en ordre, elle remonta pour saluer Ravage. Elle fut surpris de le voir éveillé, assis dans un coin, nerveux. Elle laissa un soupir. Aidé un enfant abusé allait être long.

Freak… non, Ravage regarda Carnage. La dragonne avait apporté avec elle une chèvre, qu’elle lui avait ensuite montré comment écorché et cuisiné. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle n’attendait aucune corvée de lui. Elle lui apprenait à commencer un feu, à cuisiner, à trouver sa nourriture dans la montagne et la forêt et même à pêcher. Elle n’était pas douce, elle pouvait même être assez grognonne, mais elle était gentille. Elle chassait pour lui, disant qu’il était encore trop jeune et trop frêle pour le faire. Elle lui fournissait nourriture, toit et vêtements, sans rien demander en retour. Elle lui apprenait à lire, écrire et compter. Au bout de quelques jours, elle commença à lui ordonner de courir dans la forêt jusqu’à qu’il n’en puisse plus, puis de revenir au camp. Au bout d’un mois, pour la première fois, il lui posa une question.  
\- Pourquoi m’aides-tu ?  
Elle leva un œil de là où elle était allongée, prenant son temps pour répondre.  
\- Il y a bien longtemps, tout comme toi, je n’avais aucun nom. Je n’avais personne pour m’aider, et je n’avais pas vraiment une vie heureuse. Voir un enfant dans un cas similaire au mien, après toutes   ses années m’attriste et me désespère, mais tels sont les humains.  
Il hocha la tête, acceptant l’explication. Il sentait qu’il y avait plus derrière, mais tout comme elle ne lui avait rien demandé, il ne demanda rien.

Ce fut une nuit pluvieuse, deux mois après qu’elle avait trouvé l’enfant qu’il parla à nouveau.  
\- Tu n’es pas née dragon.  
Elle sourit. L’enfant était intelligent.  
\- Oui. Tout comme toi, je suis née humaine.  
\- Est-ce que je peux devenir un dragon ?  
Elle s’obscurcit, son esprit retournant à des endroits sombres. Ravage ne manqua pas le changement, ni la froideur de sa réponse, et derrière cela, la tristesse et la douleur.  
\- Non. Plus jamais un dragon naîtra humain. Plus jamais pareil chose n’arrivera.  
Il ne dit rien. La douleur était mieux laissée seul.  
Le lendemain, elle commença à lui apprendre à chasser. Comment être silencieux, comment attraper sa proie. Et Ravage se tut, heureux d’apprendre. Heureux de devenir plus fort.

3 mois plus tard, il était un chasseur décent. Carnage était plus qu’heureuse de voir l’enfant qu’elle avait commencé à considérer comme son protégé grandir aussi bien et aussi vite. LA magie abondante l’entourant et l’exercice régulier avait fait de lui un gamin solide, si toujours une peu plus mince et petit que la normale. Elle décida de lui apprendre à se battre. Créant un pantin de terre et d’os, elle implanta en lui la connaissance de sa technique de combat, du temp où elle était humaine.  
Ravage n’était pas dupe. Carnage lui avait appris l’histoire de ce monde, dont la guerre des dragons et les dragons slayers, des humains possédant le pouvoir de dragons. Il n’avait pas manqué l’émotion particulière qu’elle tentait de cacher. Elle ne lui avait pas dit non plus ce qui arrivait à ces slayers, qui devenait plus fort à chaque dragon tué, se baignant dans leur sang. Alors, lorsqu’elle lui présenta le pantin, il savait que s’il n’allait pas apprendre sa magie, il apprendrait au moins le style de combat des slayers. Et il était fier d’apprendre de ses guerriers d’un autre temps.  
Carnage fut plus qu’heureuse de voir son protégé avoir une telle application pour apprendre.  
Et tranquillement, sans qu’ils s’en rendent compte, une année était passé depuis qu’Harry était devenu Ravage.


	3. Rencontre et Départ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un trio trépasse sur le territoire du duo de Dragon et enfant, initiant un changement, le début d'un voyage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Me revoilà! Comme toujours, aucune promesse pour la suite, tout en espérant que vous aimez et appréciez.

Carnage regarda Ravage, qui était torse nu, l’air penaud, les cheveux hérissés et ébouriffé. Elle soupira.  
\- Bien, au moins nous savons que la magie qui te correspond le plus est celle du tonnerre.  
Il baissa encore plus la tête.  
\- La prochaine fois, évite juste de faire frire notre lac, je doute que les poissons apprécient.  
\- Oui Carnage.  
Elle sourit.  
\- Bien. 

Elle trouva tous les tomes qu’elle possédait sur la magie de foudre pour Ravage. En fait, pour la première fois, elle le laissa accéder à sa bibliothèque. Bien, une partie de sa bibliothèque. Vivre aussi longtemps lui avait fait amasser une grande quantité de connaissances et livres sur la magie, certaines extrêmement dangereuse. Ravage fut juste enchantée, lisant tout, comparant les notes et étudiant attentivement. Carnage fut plus qu’heureuse de l’aider à développer sa magie. Elle avait assez de base en magie de foudre, grâce à son amitié avec de nombreux dragon, dragon slayers et démons. Elle fut triste et fière de le voir commencer à s’entraîner par lui-même après une poignée de mois, lorsque sa magie devint trop spécialisée pour qu’elle puisse l’aider. Rapidement, trop rapidement à son goût une nouvelle année passa.

Alors qu’elle était confortablement allongée, laissant le soleil caressé ses écailles, elle sentit quelqu’un passé ses barrières. Ouvrant rapidement un lien télépathique avec Ravage, elle lui ordonna d’aller voir. Si les intrus étaient hostiles, elle prendrait des mesures.

Ravage courut de toute ses forces vers l’endroit indiqué. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s’attendre. Des humains armés ou des chasseurs, le type d’humain qui blessaient les autres. Ceux qu’il haïssait. A la place ce fut un trio de jeunes de son âge, aux cheveux blancs, ayant l’air fatigués et affamés. Mais il devait se méfier.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous faire sur notre territoire ?  
Les trois levèrent brusquement la tête vers lui, regardant le garçon aux cheveux noir hérissé légèrement, tombant sur ses yeux émeraude et entre ses épaules, à la peau claire mais visiblement tanné par le soleil. Il était torse nu, laissant voir les cicatrices à demi fané de coup. Il était pieds nus, seulement pour des bandages et son pantalon était de cuir brun sombre, un patch de fourrure argenté tombant sur le côté gauche. La plus âgé parla.  
\- Nous sommes des voyageurs, nous ignorons que cet endroit appartenait à quelqu’un.  
Quelque chose dans leur manière de se comporter était douloureusement familière.  
\- Vous fuyez quelques choses. Il constata. Les trois baissèrent le regard. Il soupira. Venez. Caren n’aura aucun problème à vous aider. Je suis Raven au passage, et vous ?  
Ils regardèrent avec étonnement et légère suspicion l’étrange garçon, avant que le garçon réponde.  
\- Je suis Elfman.  
\- Et moi Lisanna !  
\- … Mirajane.  
Il hocha la tête et commença à le guider vers la tanière, après un rapide message mentale à Carnage, ou Caren, son nom humain.

L’attendant dans la clairière était une jeune fille à la peau pâle, aux yeux écarlates et au long cheveux noir, se fadant en écarlate aux extrémités. Elle portait un pantalon, des bottes militaires et une veste de cuir noir, un top écarlate, un collier et des bracelets d’os. Elle leva un œil vers le trio guider par Ravage, ou Raven, de son nom humain.  
\- Bienvenue, jeunes voyageurs. Vous êtes les bienvenues pour dormir et manger ici. Personne ne rentra dans cette forêt.  
Ces yeux remarquèrent le léger mouvement de l’ainée pour cacher son bras. Elle leva un sourcil à cela, sentant l’odeur distincte des démons.  
\- Du sang de démon ? Un sang-mêlé peut-être ?  
Au clair éclat de panique et recul du trio elle secoua la tête.  
\- Visiblement non. Take Over alors ? Certainement pas slayer.   
\- Vous savez ce que c’est ?  
\- Et bien, tant que tu ne me le montre pas, je ne peux pas être sûre.  
La fille sembla hésiter, avant de s’approcher lentement, défaisant le bandage. Elle saisit le membre, l’examinant rapidement.  
\- Définitivement Take Over magic. Rare et puissante. Je dois avoir une poignée de livre sur le take over démoniac. Tu peux en discuter avec Raven, il est aussi un mage take over, bien que nous devons encore obtenir une âme pour lui.  
\- Vraiment ?  
Elle haussa un sourcil à cela, avant de soupirer et grommeler.  
\- Les humains craindront toujours ce qu’ils ne comprennent pas, même s’ils lui ont sauvé la vie.  
Sur ces mots, elle indiqua à Raven de leur montrer où se laver et se reposer, les laissant s’installer dans l’une des petites chambres de sa caverne, avant de se mettre en chasse pour leur dîner.

\- Ta sœur est étrange. Remarqua Lisanna  
\- Oh, ce n’est pas ma sœur.   
\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ensemble ? demanda confuse Mirajane.  
\- J’étais dans votre cas. Mes parents sont morts et mes gardiens haïssait ma magie. J’ai fini par arrivé ici et elle m’a pris. Je vis ici depuis… 2 ans presque.  
\- Et… pourquoi était-elle ici ?  
\- Sa magie est loin d’être apprécié.  
\- Oh….  
Raven sourit. Le trio était plutôt cool.

Assis à l’entrée de la caverne, le groupe mangeait tranquillement, Caren regardant amusée les quatre enfants discutés à voix basse. Elle se décida enfin à intervenir.  
\- Alors, qu’allez-vous faire maintenant ?  
Il eut un silence.  
\- A vrai dire… on ne sait pas trop. Elle serra son bras. Ça ne sera pas vraiment bien… accepté.  
Caren fur un instant silencieuse.  
\- Si vous ne savez pas où allez, pourquoi ne pas rejoindre une guilde comme nous ?   
\- Vous faites partie d’une guilde ?  
\- Non. Mais je pensais en rejoindre une pour que Raven se socialise plus. Et celle que j’ai en tête à toujours été très ouverte et accueillante. Beaucoup de ses membres ont des histoires lourdes.  
\- C’est… comença Mirajane.  
\- Vous n’êtes pas obligé de prendre une décision tout de suite. Nous partons dans une semaine. Vous êtes libre de rester d’ici là, que vous décidiez de nous accompagner ou non.  
Le trio hocha la tête. La soirée finit en silence.

La semaine passa rapidement. Mirajane s’ouvrit un peu plus, dévorant aussi les tomes sur la magie du Take Over. Les deux autres adoraient Raven, qui leur montrait toutes sa magie. Carnage ne pouvait que sourire en voyant les quatre enfants. Raven était rapidement devenu amis avec eux, si Mirajane restait en retrait. En parlant de celle-ci.  
\- Tu ne peux pas m’aider avec cette… magie ?  
\- Non. Tout comme je ne peux pas aider Raven. Je connais les bases de toutes les magies élémentaires de type caster, mais aucune de take over.  
\- Oh…  
\- C’est en partie la raison pour laquelle nous allons à une guilde.  
\- Nous aussi.  
Elle leva un sourcil à cela, mais hocha la tête, laissant l’aînée retourner à ses pensées.

Enfin, il était temps de partir. Elle vérifia une dernière fois que le cœur était intact, la zone entièrement scellée dans sa petite poche d’espace, avant de partir sur les routes, quatre enfants derrière elle. Direction : Magnolia.


End file.
